Talk:Items Page: new layout test
IT'S HAPPENING Alright everyone, battle stations, Operation: Super Aweosme Mega Omega Necrophilia 4 a.k.a. SAMON. This is not a drill, we are going to do some serious work. Best of fishes. Faw F. Furious IV esq. (talk) 04:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Collectible and Activated items should be subcategories of something called treasures or similar. If we use items as a general term for covering the whole range of things that appear in the game, we need a term for items that change Isaac's appeariance/his abilites too. Even better, call them Collectibles and subcategorize into Passive and Active ones. Collectibles Active/Activated Passive Doomspeaker Talk 10:10, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Is is Operation: SAMON going anywhere. :L It took me a good 10 mintues to come out with that name. Faw F. Furious IV esq. (talk) 23:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) You wish it was called SAMON. Go and make a list with short descriptions here. : Faw I choose you! : Faw uses Grammar Nazi. : Faw does the typing work. : It's super effective. Doomspeaker Talk 00:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I like the Collectibles broken into Passive and Active effects. Being that the game menu references them as "collection" it makes sense. As for the pickups (hearts, etc), how about Consumables? Also, I'll be working on a template or two tomorrow. Danjen (talk) 09:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) College, OMG Sorry for the sudden lapses in attendence, I'm prepping for college and that pretty much includes packing cleaning, and everything else-ing around here and I've been busy a lot. what free time I've had is being sucked into MvM with my friends on steam, but once I get settled back into a school routine in september I can probably get back to daily maintainence. Sorry I haven't been as much help as I used to be, if ever at all but I'm not going to be able to help much for a bit more either. I'm leaving Doom and the rest of you guys in charge to figure things out. I'll be in and out every now and then to add my 2 cents. Again, sorry for the absentee Krysto2002 (talk) 05:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Aw man, I understand, MvM is obsessive, and good luck in college, we'll keep the wiki alive n' healthy. ;A; long farewell song goodbye w/ cake n' strippers n' ponies / hug. Faw F. Furious IV esq. (talk) 05:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Glad I'm not the only one that's busy IR around here. That's why I got these two great henchman ... I mean assistants (Faw and Think). Well at least I feel obliged to daily check the wiki, Mr. Krysto. ^^ Doomspeaker Talk 08:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Style, etc Also posting this here, but item template is done. Bam: Also for the tables, is there a particular reason why images aren't being used? The brief description should probably also not be in bold. Danjen (talk) 22:18, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Please read my reply at my talk page and write a reply as well. Doomspeaker Talk 22:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Where is that reply? It might be worth either moving these sections to the particular talk page, or adding a link to that talk section, so others that check this talk page know about it. :I'd second the suggestion of adding a column for icons as before, i'd consider this visual feature very comfortable and makes the list not look as bland. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 21:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC)